An encounter in the Alley
The episode picks up where the last episode left off right outside Randthar's Anvil in the Fire Den District of Moonhold. The building in question is right across the street from Randthar's Anvil. As the party enters the building they hear the back door opening and what sounds like someone running away. Orem suggests Troq go upstairs to make sure area is clear while he and Randus go to the back on the building. Upstairs Torq finds a very spartan living area. Behind the building Orem and Randus spot the elf running away and yell up to Torq that the elf is back there. Torq jumps out the window again in order to pursue him. The party gives chase and follows the elf into a dead end alley with a cellar at the end. As the group comes into the alley they see five humans waiting with the their arms crossed. The party tries to reason with the group of men to let them through but the boss says they have an agreement and that they plan to honor it and keep people away from the elf. At this point Torq hits the nearest one and starts the combat. Details of the combat can be found below. After killing three of the five men the boss gives up and admits he was working for the elf Ailenandar. Torq throws them into a pile and the group catches their breath before going into the cellar after the elf. Characters Players Characters: #Orem Rivendorn - Eladrin Wizard played my Stephen #Torq - Three-Quarter Orc Warrior played by Matthew #Randus Duthane - Human Artificer played by Brian NPC's #Ailenandar - Elf who the party is trying to capture #Boss and his four goons working for the elf. The Mace guy was named Junior. Combat The party fights 5 goons in a alley trying to catch up with the elf. The group is made up: of two men with one maces, one with a halberd and one with a spear and the boss. Round 1: Torq starts the encounter with a Cleave, hitting two of the men. The man with the halberd shifts back and attacks and trips Torq. The spear-man tries attack Troq but he misses. Orem, seeing Torq in danger, launches a Force Orb into the group hitting the man with halberd, however when the orb breaks apart the rest of the men have time to duck for cover. One guys tries to move past Torq, who is on his back, which Torq sees as a chance to take an opportunity attack which hits, stopping his movement. The other man with mace attacks Torq and misses. The Boss in the back of the passes for this turn. Randus rushes up to Torq and uses Thundering Armor,missing badly and destroying a woman's laundry instead. Round 2: Torq starts the round by jumping to this feet. Then he Cleaves and hits the guy that tried to moved past him in the round 1, bloodying him. Halberd guy attacks, marking and tripping Torq for a second time. Spear guy attacks Randus and misses again. Orem attacks with Magic Missile and misses. Now bloodied, the Sword guy attacks and hits Torq. Mace guy attacks and hits Randus. The Boss takes out the dagger and throws it and hits Torq. Randus shifts next to Torq and injects hm with a Healing Infusion to restore one healing surge. Randus then takes out his wand and uses Thundering Armor. Round 3 Torq once again jumps to his feet. Torq then Cleaves again this time adding his racial ability Furious Assault. Torq also kills Mace guy with the back swing of Cleave. Halberd Guy attacks and hits Torq. Spear guy attacks Torq and downs him. Orem uses Flaming Sphere to hit the enemies. With Mace guy dead we move onto Sword guy who attacks Orem and misses. The Boss guy steps up takes out another dagger and throws it at and hits Randus. Randus shocks Torq back to living by trigger his second wind. Round 4 Torq stand up for the third time. Torq then uses his Comeback Strike to return some of this life and kills Halberd guy. Spear guy starts his turn by taking damage from the Flaming Sphere and then goes on to hit and trip Orem. Orem stands up, uses a minor action to sustain the Flaming Sphere, and uses his Thunder Wave to push one of the Sword guy back, bloodying him in he process. Sword guy attacks Torq but misses. Boss guy throws a dagger at Torq and misses. Randus switches to his dagger, attacks and misses. Round 5 Torq uses his Reaping Strike to hit one of the enemies near him. Spear guy misses this time as Troq jumps over this spear. Orem uses Magic Missile to hit another guy and moves his Flaming Sphere next to the Boss guy. As the start of the boss guys he takes damage from the Flaming Sphere and then surrenders. End of combat. Links #Official Post #MP3 Category:Combat Category:Moonhold Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Session 2